Adsf vine stuff
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: I got bored so I made this hope you like it. Cole:I lkie trains Me:haha yes you do. I don't own adsf. Or the vine things.
1. Chapter 1

(Royal's song starts playing) Zane:And well never be RoyAl's.

Pixal:you can call me green beans.

Zane:green beans?

Pixal:*looks at zane*

* * *

><p><em>jay:honey why is the baby on fire?<em>

_Nya:*yells*BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!_

* * *

><p><em>Nya:what do you think of my new shoes?<em>

_Zane:you are a chair darling._

_Nya:I CAN DREAM HAROLD!_

* * *

><p><em>cole:*yells*alien attack!<em>

_kai:throw the cheese!*throws cheese*_

_cole:ya!_

* * *

><p><em>Zane:some times I just don't care! *gets on top of a car and starts dancing*<em>

* * *

><p><em>jay:hey cole <em>_can I come over?_

_cole:No dude I'm sorry my brother just broke his leg!_

_jay:NO he didn't *runs up to zanes room and opens the door to see zane's broken leg*oh dude I'm so sorry I'll see you later._

_cole:*shakes zanes hand*thank you so much I hate him._

* * *

><p><em>Cole:died potato!<em>

_potato:nnnnooooo!_

_cole:*smashes potato*_

* * *

><p><em>Nya:i like singing.<em>

_jay:I like dancing._

_cole: I like trains...*gets run over by a train*_

_cop:ma'm I afraid I caught you son doing HOMEWORK!_

_NYA:Where did I go wrong?!_

* * *

><p><em>Zane:sometimes I just don't care!<em>

_fan's:we don't care either!_

_zane:*starts dancing and playing the horn*_


	2. Swag fairy!

Cole:hey Kai did you know carrots are good for your eye's?

kai:*sticks carrots in his eyes and says in a deep vocie*you lied to me.

* * *

><p><em>zane:hey mom look what I'm doing in college*a Logan Paul vine*<em>

_zane:*grabs a mic and looks out the window to say*hey dude in the muscle shirt did you get any muscle's in that shirt._

_cole:got your nose *plays the got you nose thing with jay*_

_cop:look out he's gota nose!*bang bang*_

* * *

><p>random guy:*grabs Nya's purse*<p>

nya:help somebody!

cole:I'm here to save the day!*dose a back flip off the building*

Nya:But he's gone already?

cole: Ya but that back flip though.

* * *

><p>Zane:swag fairy .<p>

hopeless dude:oh come on girl just give me a chance.

zane:swag!*waves a wand to make hopeless dude get the girl*

awesome dude:wow!thanks swag fairy!

* * *

><p>Zane:what is that noise? *walks down the hallway to the noise and opens the door to see Miley*<p>

miley:*sings*this is our house.

zane:um not it's not MOM!

* * *

><p>Cole:hey kai I got a date in hot or not tonight.<p>

kai:ya me to.

cole drives to meat the girl only to see Kai in his car...

cole:Kai?

kai:cole?

the girl:*runs away*

* * *

><p>zane*sing's*the weather out side is pretty crazy.<p>

cole:*sings while shoveling snow *but come on man don't be lazy. shovel Snow shovel snow shovel snow for the Americans


	3. I should have bought you flower's

Jay:*says to nya*hey babe are you an angel cause I'm allergic to feathers *throws up on nya*

* * *

><p>Kai:hey buddy do you want to take this out side?!*hes kinda drunk in this one so just picture in your mind Kai and cole drunk shouting at each other*<p>

cole:sure!

kai:oh what a lovely evening!

cole:this was a really good idea

* * *

><p>Zane:*sings*i should have brought you flowers ,but this is all I could afforded *holds up oranges*<p>

* * *

><p>Jay:know son don't touch that cactus.<p>

son:*randomly sticks to the cactus*

jay:your dead to me.

* * *

><p>Jay:I love cats!<p>

cole:I love dogs!

kai:I love birds.

zane:hey hey hey stay out of my shed!

kai,cole and jay:...

* * *

><p>Zane:Some day I want to be a pie*turns into a pie and gose into the oven*<p>

mom:zane no!

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys first of all thank you for the reviews and I running out of ideas and if you have some very funny ideas that you think fan fiction writers will laugh at just PM me and thank you have a nice day.<strong>


	4. Everybody do the flop

kai:Don't jump Lloyd you have so much to live for!

zane:EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!*flops*

cole,jay and Kai:*flops*

Lloyd:*jumps of the building and flops*

* * *

><p>zane:*sing's*when I wake up..<p>

zane and Kai:Im happy

Kai:*sings*when Im dancing...

zane and Kai:I'm happy.

kai:when my pants are down...

zane:your weird.

* * *

><p>Zane:when my rooms dirty<p>

*goes in his dirty room and screams loudly*

zane: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!still not cleaning it though.

* * *

><p>Rhianna:and around and around and around...<p>

Jay:*in the bathtub going in circles*and around and around.I like this game.

* * *

><p>*turn down for what turns on the radio in the ninjas car*<p>

zane:oh ya this is my jam ,turn that off*turns on radio and picks up blueberry jam*ya this is my jam *kisses the jar of jam*

* * *

><p><strong>got any more vine ideas leave a review and I will but the vine in my story thanks you and good bye.<strong>


	5. Jays mom:what dose XD mean?

Zane:story time with friends(walks into Kai's room)

zane:Paint with all the colors of the WIND!(turns on hair dryer and blow it in Kai's face)

Kai:Zane stop it.

* * *

><p>a guy with a deep voice: In a world there is one man<p>

cole:It's cole

(aliens shoot a laser at earth making a huge boom behind cole)

cole:it's not cole.

* * *

><p>ZBF:it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life<p>

Kai:It's a watermelon inside a watermelon

* * *

><p>Zane:I can talk to squirrel's<p>

(walks up to a squirrel)

zane:ki ki ki ki

squirrel:(takes zanes camera)

zane:squirrel!

* * *

><p>Nya:aww puppy<p>

jay:don't get to close dear that dog has a knife

dog:what?N...No I don't.

* * *

><p>jay:could you ask that question one more time mom<p>

jays mom:I just want to know what XD means

jay:HaHaHa

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like Ill update soon have a nice day.<strong>


	6. Mean guest I really don't care

Kai:story time with friends (Walks down the street next to a bus stop

kai:(says to a man sitting on the bus stop next to a pretty woman)The man comes down to the bus stop to pick up hot chicks.

The guy:(looks at the woman then gives a thumps up)

woman:(starts to laugh )

* * *

><p>Zane:(sits out side on a swing laughing)<p>

cole:(points to something in the tree zane is swinging on and says)That's a huge squirrel!

jay (the squirrel):I'm not a squirrel I'm a cat (hiss jumps off tree)

* * *

><p>Zane:Do you know when you go to do chores with your mom , just so you can get lunch<p>

* * *

><p>Jay:I am not unhealthy ,I ate a salad back in 2005 *sighs*idot (licks his ice cReam)<p>

* * *

><p>Cole:hey dude you got that gas money<p>

jay:no but I got my card thought.

cole:(takes jays card and swipes it then gives it back to jay)you want cash back

jay:(says something That is bad)

* * *

><p>ZBF :ok I know this isn't a vine or adsf thing but say it with me ninjas<p>

everyone:WHO LIKE MINECRAF!

ZBF:Oh and if you know skydoseminecraft he passes out in a recording and if you want to watch that minecratf vid it is called minecraft:Do you even parkcoure bra!

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for the NICE review and if you like this and want it to keep going on leave a review and if I get a lot of reviews I will write a halloween fan fiction for ninjago and FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDIES!I hope that sounds fun.<strong>

**Oh and this is to the guest who thought I was a stupid writer.**

**First of all I'm new and I'm getting better and second of all...**

**"OH OH OH I REALLY DONT CARE!"**

**P.S Have a nice day!**


	7. HOLLER!

Nya:*Brushes he hair in fount of the mirror*Hey babe

Jay:Yea

Nya :are we like official?

Jay:*Da da ddddaaaa*

jay:*I believe I can fly music starts playing as jay jumps out his two story window on the ground with no broken bones*

* * *

><p>Kai:Zane it's chrismas<p>

Zane:Chrismas *Gets out of bed and puts on mother cycle helme*

zane:*i came in like a rock smashes through his door and slides down The staris saying*Im coming santa!

* * *

><p>Cole:*takes to kai*And he Lost twenty yards In the game<p>

zane:Yea I like foot ball

Cole:So like I was saying

zane :*say something music starts playing*

* * *

><p>Lloyd:Cooking with you Asian friend<p>

Wu:A-Hello

Lloyd:Ok so the first thing you want to do with you meat is

Wu:Put your cat in the microwave.

Lloyd:What are you doing with snow ball you crazy

Wu:Aahhh

* * *

><p>Peytontacoway: My friend can speak to squirls.<p>

ZBF:Ki ki ki ki *A squirl lands on her shoulder*

ZBF:*Screams*

* * *

><p>(When you don't By a cute kids Lemonade)<p>

Little jay:Lemonade free lemonade

zane:*walks by little jay*No thank you

Little jay:*cries*

Little Nya :*points at zane and says *Daddy *Cries on her dad*

Kai:*robbing a car*You monster.

* * *

><p>Zane:I walk up to the club like you I got a ...<p>

*Silence*

zane:(says something bad)

* * *

><p>DJ:*Ring awnsers phone*Hello<p>

Zane:Yo girl holler at me some time.

DJ:Holler *Smiles creepily and ends up in zanes car*

DJ:*sneaks up behind zane and screams*HOLLER!

* * *

><p>Ok to any of the people in this chapter I used I was not trying to be mean ok I just hope you under stand that.<p> 


	8. Woah look atThat tree

Funny vine stuff

enjoy

* * *

><p>zane:woah Kai...what kind of hair prouducted do you use?<p>

Kai:I don't use hair prouducted.

Zane:oh is that why your hair is always so grease ooooohhhhhhh byuhfybgurhihydyiviy!

kai:Well I know how's not coming to my birthday party.

Zane:Yea jay.

Jay:Thats fine I was never invited to birthday parties even as a child...I am a child.

* * *

><p>Cole:Lloyd look at these "alive" birds<p>

Lloyd:ye...*turns around to find a dead bird*

Lloyd:Cole you lied to me *starts crying*

* * *

><p>jay:woah look at that...tree.<p>

Jay:That is just a beautiful tree.*holds the camra to see a palm tree there.

Everyone else:*laughs*

* * *

><p>Zane:hey what is he doing *points to the eyes closed cole*<p>

jay:sleep walking.

Cole:*takes zanes latop*

zane:but he's taking my laptop.

Jay:HES FINE HES JUST SLEEP WALKING!

Cole:*takes zanes phone*

zane:But he's leaving with my stuff!*starts argument with jay*

Cole:*walks out the door and closes it saying*Idots.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys hope u liked these little short funnies I'll make more only if you comment on this short story ok and If u want to be in the adsf and vine thing just ask ok.<strong>


	9. Miley Cyrus illness

Zane:Cole?

cole:yea?

zane:where's ZBF?

cole:I don't know.

zane:*says with a straight face*cool.

* * *

><p>Jay:um Kai were's my sand which?<p>

kai:*gets really close to jay*I am your sandwich.*crawls down jays stomach*

* * *

><p>Jay:Dude you have to help,my ties evil and it's gonna kill me!<p>

Lloyd:*backs away*

Jay:Please don't hurt me.

tie:Muhahahahahahahahah!

* * *

><p>Kai:zane knock knock<p>

zane:who's there?

kai: Iva *giggles*

zane:Iva who?

kai:Iva sour hand from knocking Hahahahaha!

zane:I hate you so much right now.

* * *

><p>Lloyd:so guys what do you *sticks out tounge*to do today?<p>

Kai:why did you stick your tounge out?

Lloyd:Miley Cyrus illness .duh.

Kai:Uuuuuuhhhhh...Ok.*walks away*

* * *

><p>I might complete this story ,IDK it used to be a hit but know I'm tired of trying to come up with vines and other I'm having some problems trying to come up with knew chapters for shark attack,Switched,changed and missing so yea I'm busy.<p> 


End file.
